


Sonny's Hidden Interests

by Musichick2004



Series: The Evolution of Barisi [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Presents, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Sonny has kept a secret from Rafael...it's time to spill the beans. Will Rafael turn the tables?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVUWinterFicFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVUWinterFicFest2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Character/Ship: Sonny Carisi, Rafael Barba, Barisi  
> Genre: m/m  
> Prompt: Smut: Sonny introduces Rafael Barba to the world of whips & chains!
> 
> Do Not Want: Nope

“Happy Anniversary, _mi amor_.” Rafael whispered into the phone.

 _“I wish I could leave... I have something for you, at the apartment. I've been thinking about it all day, but this damn stack of reports seems to keep getting taller.”_ Sonny’s voice was hushed as well. They’d closed a case this afternoon, but as low man on the totem pole, Sonny had a lot of cleaning up to do, and nobody in the precinct knew about their relationship.

“I'm stuck here too, so no harm done. I should be done in about an hour, want to meet for dinner?”

Sonny inhaled deeply, _“Actually, I want to give you your gift...but I wanna talk about it first…”_ he sounded nervous, and Rafael was immediately concerned.

“Is everything OK?”

 _“Yeah! Yeah, yeah, don't worry about anything, I just want to explain before you open it. I…”_ he cleared his throat, _“I bought it without thinking, so I'm not sure if you'll like it.”_

Rafael smiled. From Sonny's tone, he was sure the detective was blushing. “Is this something you wouldn't be comfortable talking about at work?”

“ _Um...well...yeah…”_ Sonny stuttered.

“Ok, ok, I'll stop bugging you. Meet you at home in about an hour?”

_“Sounds great...ok, I better get back to my desk. See you soon, babe.”_

“Very soon, _amor_.” Rafael hung up the phone and tried not to analyze Sonny's apprehension. He needed to finish his prep and get home.

****  
Sonny dropped his keys and wallet into the dish by the door, “Hey babe, you here?”

Rafael stepped into the entry from the living room, holding a large package wrapped in silver paper, and a small box with a tiny bow. “Yup. Found this in the kitchen…” he shook the large box.

Sonny slapped his forehead, “yeah, after you left this morning I was thinking about how to give it to you... must've left it on the counter.”

Rafael grinned, “it must be good if you don't want to talk about it at work.”

“Yeah...about that...uh...let’s sit down.” Sonny pushed past a now-frowning Rafael. “It’s not bad, just... hard to talk about. And embarrassing. A little.”

Rafael saw Sonny’s flush spread across his face, down his neck, and to the tip of his ears. “ _Amor_ , don't be embarrassed, what is it?” He sat on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“I’m only embarrassed I took this long to tell you. At first I didn't want to scare you off... I mean, I thought maybe I wasn't quite good enough for you, so I didn't want to admit some things…especially after Keith and what he said...And did...” He licked his lips nervously, “then, by the time I really knew how you felt, it had been so long...but I got these on impulse, without thinking, and I figured 'what the hell’...” He shrugged and gestured toward the package in Rafael's hand.

“Should I open it?” Sonny swallowed hard. He nodded. Rafael slowly tore the paper to reveal a plain white box--the kind you’d use to package clothing. He pulled the tape off one long side and flipped it open to reveal… “Sonny…?”

Sonny’s face was currently a brilliant shade of red. “I saw the color and immediately bought the set. I probably shouldn't have, not without talking to you, and I called the shop and they'll actually take these back, unused, obviously, but…”

Rafael lifted an eyebrow, “lavender? Who makes leather in this color?”

Sonny stared at him for a full 5 seconds before they both burst into laughter. When they'd regained some control, Sonny continued his explanation. “Yes, lavender. I've always thought it looks amazing on you...opposite your skin tone, it’s beautiful and makes your skin practically glow.”

Rafael nodded. He actually did like lavender, as evidenced by his diverse collection of pastel shirts and ties. “Ok, the color is fine, but...you want to tie me up?” He inspected the heavy buckles on the padded cuffs.

Sonny inhaled and pursed his lips together, then nodded. “Like I said, probably should have talked about it...there are some things I really like that are a bit…” he waved his hands in the air as if he were trying to find the right word.

“Kinky?” Rafael finished for him.

“Yeah. Like, you're so in control with everything... _everything_. Never a crooked tie, always putting bad guys in their place with skill and strategy, and the thought of you losing that control...of trusting me to take you places you've never gone?” Sonny’s breathing had accelerated, his pupils dilated, and he felt himself growing harder just thinking about it. “You have no idea…”

Rafael smirked, “I’m getting there…” He waved Sonny on, “Continue…”

Sonny shifted to adjust the bulge in his pants, “well, uh...it’s not like I _need_ the kinky stuff, and what we have is totally satisfying, and for a while, I didn't even want to think about it, especially bottoming...but when I saw the cuffs and matching...uh... _things_...I just couldn't stop thinking about it.”

“ _Things_? There's more?” Rafael's eyes widened slightly, “How much more? And be honest, Sonny.”

Sonny nodded, “there's a whole line at this shop, I just picked up the wrist and ankle cuffs, but they have…” he swallowed, “everything. Gag, cock ring, paddle, flogger, collar, you name it.”

Rafael had never ventured into this kind of sexual experience. He was, if nothing else, intrigued. “And how many of those would you buy, if you could choose?” His way of asking how far Sonny liked to go.

“All of them?” Came the tentative reply.

Rafael blinked a few times, “so...it took you a year to tell me you're into whips and chains, and you're sitting here like a blushing virgin, and you expect to top me like this?” He raised an eyebrow, “I'm trying to picture it.” His lip curled into a smirk, “because you don't seem like the type, _amor_.” He leaned forward, the cuffs hanging from a single finger. “Maybe I should see how _you_ look in lavender…” The words came out husky and deep, but his tone was questioning. It had been a long time since Keith, but Rafael didn't want this to bring back those memories.

Sonny’s gaze shot up at the challenge, and he bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his excitement. He knew Rafael was pushing because of what happened the last time he'd been cuffed. And he certainly wouldn't go down easy if they did this. Sonny smirked, letting his lover know there was nothing here that was going to remind him of that time. “Oh no, red is more my color. Rafi,” he took the cuffs from his lover's hand, “I hope you're not too hungry.”

Rafael shrugged, “I had a late lunch, why? You gonna show me a new side of yourself, Dominick?”

Sonny felt a jolt of arousal at the use of his given name. His eyes darkened and he grabbed Rafael's wrist tightly. “Hell yes.” He stood and tugged Rafael up with him and kissed him, hard, angling them both toward the bedroom. He kept one hand on Rafael's wrist, pushing it down, then back behind Rafael, his arm bending to rest at the small of his back, tight but not uncomfortable. Sonny's other hand slid up Rafael's neck, and when the shorter man tried to fight for control of the kiss, Sonny threaded his fingers in his hair and tightened them, pulling Rafael back slightly.

Rafael smirked at the tugging on his hair. He figured it was time to up the ante. He slid his free hand under Sonny’s shirt and pushed him, spinning them so Sonny was the one backing into the bedroom.

Sonny spun with his lover, took a single step backward, then tightened his grip on Rafael's wrist and spun him around and used their momentum to push him onto his stomach on the bed, immediately landing on his thighs like he would if he were cuffing a perp. “I'm pretty sure we were talking about _me_ being in control here…” he growled, pressing Rafael into the mattress. “Are we on the same page, Rafael?”

Rafael was surprised by just how hot this new, take-charge Sonny was. The weight on his legs and back, the tight grip around one wrist, and the other hand pinning his, all reminded Rafael that his lover wasn't just a happy-go-lucky choir boy from Staten Island. He was a cop, a detective, and a damn good one. And his confidence wasn't wavering the longer Rafael laid on the bed, thinking about his answer. He'd never actually consented. He'd teased, but Sonny's last question rang in his ears, and he knew Sonny was waiting for a response. He should be freaked out by this…Being incapacitated in his own home, pinned by a man trained to handle suspects much larger than himself. But he wasn't. He pressed his forehead onto the comforter, almost wishing Sonny would give in, let him up, let him think…

Sonny sat on top of his lover and waited. If Rafael said the least little thing to imply he wanted out, he'd scrabble across the bed in 1 second flat. They didn't need a safeword yet, because Sonny wasn't going to do anything that could let Rafael be misunderstood. He'd push a little, but if he even THOUGHT his lover didn't want something, it was over. But also, this was a test, for both of them. Rafael wasn't someone who'd willingly submit to another person without total and complete trust, and even then Sonny knew it wouldn't be easy. The man spent his entire adult life controlling everything, but he also was endlessly curious and always up for new things in the bedroom. Sonny knew this wouldn't be an easy decision, and he had to make sure he was ready to be the man Rafael would need if he accepted.

Slowly, Rafael's shoulders relaxed. He exhaled, and rolled his face to rest his cheek on the bed. “Yes. For tonight.”

Sonny grinned. He leaned down until his lips were nearly touching Rafael's ear, “Good. Now, _stay_.” He almost snarled.

Rafael had to work to contain the shudder that tried to run down his spine at the order. Sonny lifted off him, and he thought about rolling over, shifting his hips to accommodate the growing erection bent uncomfortably beneath him, but something made him stay in place until Sonny returned.

“God, Rafi.” Sonny strode into the room, and Rafael fought the urge to turn and watch him. He jumped a little when strong hands slid under his belly and unbuckled his belt. Rafael instinctively shifted to allow Sonny access, and a hand came down on his ass. Hard. “I said, _stay_.”

Rafael was shocked. Sonny had just... _spanked_ him? Then again, he’d mentioned a matching paddle...and...flogger? _¿En qué me estoy metiendo?_ Rafael thought, and as he started to breathe faster, his anxiety heightened. But he wasn't backing down now. He kept his hips still as Sonny unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down with his underwear, gently adjusting his cock and giving it a few teasing strokes. Thankfully, he knew how Rafael liked to hang the pants, and took his time to do so, standing directly in Rafael's line of sight.

When the pants were folded and hung properly, Sonny turned away and slowly...very slowly...rolled his sleeves to the elbows. He took some deep breaths, knowing the man he loved was lying behind him, waiting. He needed to focus, needed to _be_ in the moment. He hadn't done this in a long time. And Rafael wasn't some fainting flower, waiting to eagerly submit; he was still unsure about the whole idea. Sonny planned on going fairly easy, but he still needed to be in the right headspace. Without being firm in his frame of mind, Rafael could easily distract him with that smart mouth of his, and it wouldn't be _right_. Sonny was a switch, but tonight he needed to be totally in his top space.

Rafael watched Sonny slowly expose his lean, muscular forearms. Every time another inch was revealed, his anticipation grew. This was not the Sonny he was used to. The 'instant gratification’ Sonny wouldn't be taking his time like this. He’d never take the time to fold his _own_ pants, much less Rafael's. It was like he was changing in front of him, and damn if it wasn't hot as hell. He watched the man adjust himself in his pants, but he didn't strip. Rafael was half naked and exposed, but Sonny was still put together, his shirtsleeves perfectly cuffed, belt perfectly centered with his buttons and zipper, although he’d removed his tie and vest.

Sonny turned and pulled the cuffs from the bench at the foot of the bed, where he’d dropped them earlier. Without a word, he grabbed Rafael's left ankle and pulled it to the side, quickly buckling the soft padded leather with a level of expertise that shocked even himself, and threading the thin leather strap through the D-ring and around the post of the footboard. He ran his fingers very gently up his lover’s exposed calf, then the back of his thigh, and smiled at the twitching tremors it caused. He shifted and palmed Rafael's ass, then dragged his nails down his other leg, leaving angry red marks in their wake. He grabbed the second strap and repeated the process on Rafael's right ankle.

Rafael hissed quietly at the change in sensation from barely-there to almost-painful. When he realized he was firmly bound at the ankles, legs spread wide on the king size bed, his heart started beating even faster. He never left himself vulnerable like this. Totally exposed, at a complete disadvantage. It was terrifying in some ways, and he wasn't sure he could do this. And then what about Sonny? Wasn't this how he was tied to the bed that night? Face down, ankles spread...His brain started spinning..

Until Sonny leaned down again and whispered, “Are you ready for more?”

The adrenaline he’d been feeling increased every sensation. The brush of Sonny’s cheek on his ear, the feeling of surprisingly soft fabric against his ass, the dip of the bed between his thighs, the low, husky voice. It all made him gasp in surprise at the intensity of it. All things he’d felt before, but it seemed brand new and overly exciting. Rafael swallowed hard and nodded. He started to speak, but Sonny wrapped a hand over his mouth.

“Since I didn't buy the gag, you’ll have to control that smart mouth of yours. Unless you want me to stop, I expect you to be quiet until I tell you otherwise.” Sonny growled. That was one thing he never got from Rafael: silence. The man couldn't let anyone else have the last word, even in bed. His remarks weren't as sarcastic or as biting when they were intimate, but he always had to have the upper hand. Tonight, Sonny needed to take that away. He wanted Rafael to be _good_. To _listen_.

And he did. He trusted that this was what Sonny really wanted. He nodded and relaxed as his lover wrapped a hand around his chest and pulled him up on his knees, until he was practically sitting in Sonny's lap. He kept his hands at his sides as Sonny loosened his tie and slid it off his neck. As his nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt slowly, brushing against the skin and hair of his chest as each button revealed more and more to touch.

As Rafael's shirt fell open, Sonny brought his hands down to cup his heavy balls and leaking cock. “You like this? Tied to the bed, hard and aching, waiting for whatever I have to give you?”

Rafael considered his answer. But it was no use denying…”yes...yes, Sonny,”

Sonny let a slow smile cross his face and he quickly pulled Rafael's shirt down his arms without loosening the cuffs. He twisted the fabric, trapping his hands, then pushed him down on the bed. “I told you...no talking. I know this is new for you, but I still don't like disobedience.”

Rafael hit the mattress hard, knocking some of the wind out of him. He felt Sonny's hand still holding his shirt tight, but he was doing something else… And then the leather cuffs were locked around his wrists, just above where the shirt had bound them together. Sonny linked the leather cuffs together, gave them a good tug, then released the shirt. He removed the cufflinks, gently setting them on the dresser, then dropped the fabric to the floor.

“Now, I'm still unsure of what to do with you. I knew your mouth would be a problem…” Sonny mused.

 _Don't… you're supposed to be obeying…_ Unfortunately, Rafael's tongue often moved faster than his brain, “usually you don't complain about my mouth.”

Sonny snorted. “Not when it has a purpose.” He unhooked the cuffs from each other and, since he'd already used the thin straps he'd bought, he grabbed two of his cheap ties to stretch his lover's body, tying the cuffs to opposite ends of the headboard. Rafael tried to be subtle about testing the bonds. “Oh, Counselor, they're tight. I know what I'm doing.” Sonny stepped back and admired the tableau. He stood there, completely silent, until he saw Rafael's shoulders relax again, seemingly giving in to the spread eagle position, and his inability to follow Sonny's movements.

He was about to approach the bed again, when Rafael started trying to shift his position, searching for him again. “Sonny... _amor_ , please…”

Sonny’s mind was made up. “ _Amore_ , I've asked, and told, you to be quiet, and yet you keep disobeying. I think you need a reminder…” He knelt on the side of the bed and cupped his hand slightly, then brought it down on Rafael's ass, hard enough to give a good sting. His lover gasped, but no other sound escaped his lips. A good sign, but he wasn't done. “More than a reminder, I think you've deliberately pushed me toward this,” he brought his hand down again, slightly off-center from his previous blow. “I think you wanted to feel my hand on your ass again.” Another two strokes in quick succession. “You've got plenty of self-discipline, I know that…” he struck once more, then switched to the other cheek, smiling at the flush rising over the heated flesh. “But listening to others?” He landed three strikes, “trusting that maybe, right now,” another, “I know what I'm talking about?” He roughly squeezed the firm globes in front of him, then ran his nails over the skin, watching it tighten with goosebumps from the stimulation. “Rafi, I've got plenty more tricks up my sleeve, if you want… Or will you be good?”

Rafael felt like his brain was losing its fight for control. He shouldn't be aroused by this. Sonny's hand on his ass wasn't overly painful, but it wasn't pleasant. It wouldn't leave bruises, wasn't meant to harm, but there _was_ pain...a sharp sting, then a burn, an ache, that wasn't going away. And Sonny had kept going. Rafael thought about stopping him. He should have stopped him. This wasn't _normal_. Not for him. But his brain slowly quieted and stopped its protests. His body was startled and shocked at first, but soon the heat from Sonny's hand radiated throughout his body, and his erection was back in full force. The stimulation was less painful, although he was sure Sonny hadn't let up, and the ache was merging with the desire pooling low in his gut. He barely heard the question, but immediately nodded. He’d be good.

Sonny raised his eyebrows...that had been easier than he thought. Rafael wasn't totally gone, but judging by his loose muscles, his relaxed face, his unfocused eyes and blown pupils, he was headed for subspace. And _Jesus_ if it wasn't one of the hottest sights Dominick ‘Sonny’ Carisi had ever seen. He’d pictured it, sure, and he’d seen Rafi blissed out before, which was close, but this... this was gonna be good. He slid off the bed and grabbed what he needed. He made sure that the lube was water based and wouldn't stain his suit, then knelt between Rafael's thighs. “You're gonna be good for me? Let me use you, however I want?” He heard the slight gasp and saw Rafael nod as he ran two slick fingers up and down his crease. “Even if I deny you your release? Keep you on edge all night, bound tight with no way to get yourself off?” The clenched jaw and shuddered breath told Sonny maybe that was something he should try sometime. But not tonight.

Rafael whimpered and pressed his face into the comforter to keep from crying out when he felt Sonny roughly plunge two cold, slick fingers inside him. His other hand was kneading the aching flesh of his ass, the dull heat distracting from the sharp burn of the intrusion. He instinctively went to pull his knees up, to open himself more and give Sonny better access, but was immediately stopped by the cuffs. He heard Sonny snicker lightly as he pulled his fingers from his ass, and he couldn't stop the groan at the loss.

“Hmmm, you think you want more?” Sonny placed his hands on Rafael's ass and spread his cheeks, stroking his thumbs across the twitching hole. He felt Rafael's breathing speed up with each pass, saw his balls tighten with his arousal, and he tightened his fingers. His hands pressed into the firm, muscular flesh of his lover’s perfect ass, and his thumbs pulled against the edges of his hole, pulling him apart.

Rafael tried to relax, but Sonny's fingers were rough and he’d probably have fingertip-shaped bruises tomorrow, on top of the still sensitive skin. His ass was spread wide, Sonny’s slick thumbs working his rim and spreading him just short of too painfully. It burned, but suddenly, something warm and wet was plunging into him. If he’d been on his knees, he’d have bucked forward, but all he could do was tense and tug at his bonds. Sonny's tongue was delving inside him, and the contrast of his bruising grip, the burn from his thumbs pulling him open, and that hot, wet, talented tongue, made his thighs start to shake. He wanted to cry out, but he feared Sonny would stop. So he waited. He laid beneath his lover, silent, shaking, pliant, and let him lick him open.

Sonny kneaded Rafael's skin, reveling in the soft, shaky gasps he elicited as his touches ranged from a gentle sweep of a tongue, to rough scratches and firm grips. He had stretched Rafael more than the other man realized, without much penetration. It was a trick he’d learned from a Dom when he was in college. Rafael was more than ready to take his cock, but he didn't know it. The anxiety, the trust he’d have to give, was a power play. He’d never truly hurt his lover, nothing beyond whatever level of this he ended up liking, but Rafael needed to trust that. As he slid his tongue gently over the puckered hole one more time, a whispered, but cut off, “please” came from above him. That was his cue.

  
Sonny pulled back onto his knees. Rafael could have kicked himself. He’d hoped he hadn't heard, but of course he had. “Looks like we'll have to buy that gag after all, Rafi. But I won't punish you again. In fact, when I fuck you, I want to hear you. Let the neighborhood hear you. Let old lady Markham bang on the ceiling with her broom handle.” He grabbed Rafael's hair again and pulled his head up off the bed, “I want to hear just how much you like it. Do you hear me?” Rafael nodded, biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

Instead of stripping, Sonny simply unzipped his pants. His cock sprung free, long and hard, and he slid forward and poured lube into his hand. He spread it liberally over his cock, then wiped his hands on the comforter. He gripped Rafael's ass once more, spreading the cheeks wide and revealing his goal. “Scream for me, _Amore_.”

Rafael felt panic grip his chest. He was barely prepped, and Sonny was just going to plunge into him. He could call it off… But he trusted Sonny. He felt the firm head of his cock at his entrance and focused on relaxing as best he could. And then, Sonny thrust into him in one strong push, and Rafael tugged at the bonds around his wrists, screaming into the mattress, waiting to feel more pain, more burning, and Sonny didn't wait. He didn't pause like usual, he didn't check in, he pulled out, then slammed his hips forward, immediately setting a brutal rhythm that had Rafael's body pushing forward, pulling the ankle cuffs painfully tight. Rafael thought about pushing back, digging his knees down, grabbing the headboard and bracing himself. But Sonny's cock driving into him, nailing his prostate, quickly pulverized any semblance of a brain he had, and all he could do was hold on for the ride.

Sonny pushed forward, chasing his own release, until he felt his lover shaking and tightening beneath him...and he stopped. He ignored the whimper and pressed himself down on top of Rafael's back. “You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?” He thrust slowly now, reaching between them and adding more lube, gently caressing Rafael's balls as he did.

“Sonny…” Rafael broke into a string of Spanish Sonny couldn't understand, half of it muffled by the fabric he was pressing his face into.

“I could do this all night...slowly fucking you, feeling you around me, beneath me…” Sonny licked and kissed and nipped at the skin of Rafael's neck and shoulders, lifting himself back up off of his lover slightly. “and you’d love every second of it...you _want_ me to drive you crazy, until you'll cum just from the sound of my voice _telling_ you to cum.” Rafael shuddered and Sonny could feel his jaw clench, but he didn't respond. “You want me to do that? Fuck you slow, then tell you when to cum? Just on my cock?”

Rafael didn't respond, but Sonny kept going. Kept up the slow pace, the short thrusts that were still brushing his prostate, kept talking with the deep, hushed voice Rafael had never heard before. Sonny's hands roamed across his skin, covering his back, his shoulders, his arms, until he was resting on top of him again, gripping his long fingers around the cuffs on his wrists. For being in a position he’d labeled as “kinky” earlier, Rafael suddenly felt closer to Sonny than he had in a long time. This was surprisingly intimate, and the feeling of being held and safe and trusted and trusting was transferred to his physical reactions. He felt his body gradually heading to his peak, and it felt amazing. He never would have thought this could have turned into making love, but that's what Sonny was doing now. It’s what he was doing.

Sonny kissed Rafael's neck and behind his ears, threading his fingers between his lover's. He recognized the familiar signs of Rafael's orgasm, but didn't change his pace to stop or quicken it. He wanted to test him. Not for too long, because he was getting there too, but he wanted to cum together.

Sonny was torturing him. He’d wanted Rafael to wait, but he wasn't helping any. Rafael gasped and clenched his body, trying to keep himself from thrusting against the blankets. He held onto the edge for what seemed like forever, feeling the slow drag of Sonny's cock sliding into him, hearing his low moans of satisfaction. Just when he knew it was over and he couldn't last another second, Sonny's rhythm faltered. “ _Now_ , Rafi...cum for me…” He didn't even wait for Sonny to finish speaking. He pressed his hips against the mattress, gripped Sonny's fingers tight, and screamed his name as he felt Sonny’s release filling his body.

Sonny laid on top of Rafael for just a few seconds before rolling onto his side. He pulled the ends of the ties to release Rafael's wrists and began rubbing his shoulders. He knew from experience that sometimes they could get achy.

“msticky” Came a mumbled statement.

Sonny chuckled. “Ok, washcloth first, _then_ some aftercare.” He slipped into the bathroom, quickly wiped himself down and tucked his spent cock back into his pants, then brought a clean washcloth and some lotion into the bedroom.

“Still, uh…” Rafael shook his foot.

“Yes, dear, I'm getting there.” Sonny smiled at the sight of the great ADA Barba lying boneless on his bed, too limp to even unbuckle his own ankles. He slowly rubbed some lotion onto Rafael's slightly reddened cheeks, before releasing his ankles and rolling him over to clean him.

An hour later, the pair sat on the couch together, eating takeout and watching a movie. “I didn't need the lotion or anything, you know. You're being a bit over cautious.” Rafael crooked an eyebrow at the man curled up against him. Sonny had already transformed back into his grinning, gangly, clingy, puppy dog of a lover.

“It’s a good habit to get into. Next time there might be more... inflammation…” he glanced at Rafael, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Next time?”

Sonny's face fell slightly, “I mean, if you wanted to...we don't have to…”

Rafael snorted, “maybe we can pick up some of the matching accessories tomorrow. Then we’ll see about how next time will work.” Rafael held up a hand to stop Sonny from interrupting excitedly, “but first, you still have to open your gift.”

Sonny grinned and sat up straight, grabbing the small box from Rafael. Inside lay a tiny locket on a long chain. It was engraved, simply “ _Amor y Amore”_ Inside was a photo of the two of them from their first Thanksgiving together, just a little while ago. “Oh God, Rafi, it’s... perfect.” Sonny slid the gold chain over his head.

“For now, and for _work_ , it is long enough to keep under your shirt. I don't want some perp to grab it, hear me?” Rafael shook his finger at Sonny.

“I promise, I'll keep it safe. Close to my heart.” Sonny patted the locket resting against his chest.

Perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _¿En qué me estoy metiendo?_ : What have I gotten myself into?
> 
>  _Amor/Amore_ : Love in Spanish and Italian


End file.
